


I thought...

by chaWOOPa



Series: Achievement Hunter AUs [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Multi, OT6 implied, dorky ryan, like ryan is the dorkiest motherfucker ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff was walking down the empty hallway of the safehouse he and Ryan had bailed to when he heard Ryan talking from one of the four rooms. It was normal enough to hear Ryan on the phone, laughing or being normal (in every sense of the word, most of the crew just assumed he kept in touch with his parents or something who lived on the other side of the country). No matter what, however, he never talked about his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought...

    “Oh yeah,” Ryan chuckled into his phone. “This job is great!” 

Geoff was walking down the empty hallway of the safehouse he and Ryan had bailed to when he heard Ryan talking from one of the four rooms. It was normal enough to hear Ryan on the phone, laughing or being normal (in every sense of the word, most of the crew just assumed he kept in touch with his parents or something who lived on the other side of the country). No matter what, however, he  never  talked about his job. 

“What?” Ryan laughed. “Of course not! I mean, I  am  fucking them, but not in the ‘hot pool boy’ kind of way. For that I would have to be at least ten years younger than them.”

Geoff’s eyes narrowed a little in confusion and his mouth dropped open. Now he was  intentionally  eavesdropping.

“I mean,” Ryan continued, pacing the room as he talked and spinning his pistol on his left pointer finger. “It really is a great job though. I get paid probably more than I should, I get to live with them-”

Geoff considered walking in on Ryan and demanding to know who he was talking to, but he was too interested in what Ryan had to say about his job. 

“No!” Ryan laughed again. “Of course I actually love them! I wouldn’t be living with them otherwise, I probably would have strangled them by now if I didn’t… Do you really think six people could get legally married? No we are not getting married anytime soon.”

Geoff almost laughed at that, knowing that they already had gotten married in their own, shitty, not-entirely-legal-and-not-at-all-legally-acknowledged way. 

“Dude I have to go, I can’t hear them anymore. I will call you again soon. It was nice to talk to you.” Ryan paused and Geoff could practically hear the grin on his face when he said, “No I am not going to go do anything for them, asshole. Maybe I won’t call you.” He laughed again and shook his head as he hung up his phone. 

“So,” Geoff said, moving to stand in the doorway and examining his nails. “Who was that, Ryan? And how much do they know about your job? Because from what I heard, it is a lot.”

Ryan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, taking Geoff quite by surprise. “Well, they are a… an old friend. From before I got into the crew. They don’t know anything about my real job. They… Well...” 

Geoff’s eyebrow rose. “They what?”

“Well, they thing I take care of your lawn,” Ryan said, looking at his feet. 

Geoff looked at him for a second before he burst out laughing. “Are you serious?! How did you convince them of that?!”

“Well,” Ryan turned even more red. “When I first applied for the job I legitimately thought I was answering a craigslist ad for a guy to help with yard work, and I just… never told them that wasn’t it?”

Geoff was nearly crying of laughter when he managed to get out, “So you hadn’t ever actually killed anyone, or even committed any crimes to the scale of the first few you pulled with us… until you pulled them off?”

“Dude I had never even shot a gun,” Ryan answered sheepishly.

“Holy shit,” Geoff laughed. “What about the whole, Vagabond thing?”

“I realized what had happened after I moved out here, did a couple of low-key robberies in my mask, maybe set fire to and or exploded a couple houses of important people on accident with it on and people started to put unsolved crimes on me. I was like, ‘Well… This is my life now… too late to change anything.’ and went with it.” Ryan laughed. 

At this point Geoff was nearly doubled over. “No wonder you never invited us to your house and keep a different lock on your room than anyone else’s! You probably have a bunch of posters and plants and nerdy thing in it!”

Ryan turned red at Geoff’s comment. “Actually...”

“No...” Geoff looked up at Ryan delightedly. “Do not tell me...”

“My room is pretty much a greenhouse at this point,” Ryan said. “Why do you think I had those skylights installed when i first moved in...”

Geoff lost it. “Ryan,” he gasped after a little bit. “Ryan, you are one strange guy.”

A few weeks later Geoff still looked at Ryan every now and then and shook his head, muttering, “Ryan hadn’t even shot a gun!” under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so so so not sorry about this. 
> 
> Ryan is a baby who didn't want to have the awkward "I am not actually a criminal" talk with Geoff so he just went with it. 
> 
> Ryan is also a dork who has a million plats in his room and the apartment he keeps a secrect from the crew.
> 
> Everyone makes fun of him when they finally find out.


End file.
